I Will Never Let You Go
by liondancer17
Summary: Natalya is pregnant with Alfred's child. Being the hero he is, he marries her and vows to give her the best life he can. But not everything is easy, especially when people will try to get their child's land, and when Alfred is one of the biggest targets in the world. But like Alfred always tells Natalya, he will never let her go.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Okay, so this was inspired by Hanazawa and the beautiful BelAme pictures on Tumblr.

I've always had a headcanon for their child...and the lovely Emo Vampire Chic's fanfiction "To the End" made me want to write this.

I apologize for putting off other fanfictions...but I must...I muuuust write this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Alfred was practically hyperventilating with worry. Swallowing in an attempt to calm down, Alfred patted the box in his pocket, biting his lip in worry.

_She will say yes...she will say yes...she will say yes..._

His heart caught in his throat when he saw her. Belarus was so, so beautiful, effortlessly so. Her long, silvery hair fell in a gentle halo, perfectly framing her pale face, and contrasting beautifully to her indigo eyes. As soon as she looked at him, Natalya ran forward, looking up at him from under her long, silvery eyelashes. He blushed when he saw the excitement in her eyes, as well as the way her cheeks flushed when she looked at him.

"What did you ask me here for, Amer-Alfred?" she asked. Alfred smiled just a little bit. She still had the habit of calling him America, even if he wanted her to call him Alfred. It wasn't out of fear or coldness, it was more out of respect.

Even after so long, she still couldn't believe that he loved her. It was both heart-wrenching and adorable. They had been going out for almost three years, after they had both finally saw their love for each other. Neither had been able to believe that the other was in love with them for the longest time, because neither thought they deserved the other. Alfred had honestly believed that Natalya was better than what he could ever do, and she thought that he had been like the rest, seeing her as a freak, a scary, insane freak.

Neither knew the way the other cried at night, praying that they would be loved one day by the other.

Alfred took her hands, and she blushed hard, looking away from him. She could still never believe how perfect her hands felt in his. His hands were large and warm, strong and gentle, just like him. His hands were tanned and calloused slightly, from years of war and work, but they were still so soft against hers. Even just holding his hands made her feel safe and protected, as if he was truly what he always wanted to be. A hero.

"Natalya..." he started, looking down at her. He gently took her chin in his hands, and she blushes as he made her look up at him. His eyes were not like what she was used to. They were so focused, like lasers, boring into her indigo eyes. She felt his warm hand cradle her face gently, and she swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. No one but him had ever looked at her like that. Like she was his universe, like she was something he valued above everything, something he wanted to protect.

Only he had ever looked at her like that...

"Natalya, I need to ask you something..." he started again. Tears budded in Natalya's eyes. After so long...no, he couldn't be, but...

Alfred sank down onto one knee, and Natalya's breath caught in her throat. Alfred reached into his pocket, and pulled out a red box. He flipped it open with his thumb, and Natalya's eyes widened. They had talked about this for a long time. They both knew that they were going to be married, they both knew they were the only ones for each other. They had discussed every detail of their wedding, even down to the bouquet that Natalya would carry. He had accepted every time she begged him to marry her, and she shouldn't be surprised by this. But actually seeing him down on one knee, actually doing it...it was too much...

It was a ring...a large ruby surrounded by small rubies, set into a silver band. The ruby was heart shaped. Tears fell down Natalya's cheeks, and she wondered if this was how Ukraine felt, when she cried over everything Matthew did for her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, and she wondered if this was a dream...

"Natalya, will you give me the honor of being your husband?" Alfred asked. Natalya couldn't speak. All she could do was nod tearfully, and Alfred smiled, slipping the ring onto her finger. She fell into his arms, sobbing with joy. Alfred gently cradled her face in his hands, smiling at her and wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry, you're too beautiful for that." he whispered softly in her ear. Natalya nodded, but still couldn't help crying in pure joy.

She felt his hand touch her belly, and she laid her smaller one over his.

"Eight more to go..." he told her softly. She smiled, holding him closer.

"Eight more to go..." she echoed back. Eight more, and they would be a family.

* * *

A/N Please review! This will be a fluff-tastic story~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

This will be a short one, just because I want to have a wittle fluff. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

(Natalya's POV)

"You know, I really don't understand you sometimes." Alfred told Natalya as he watched her resting on the couch. The Belarusian gave him a mild death glare, and the American chuckled.

"You look like a kitten trying to be a tiger when you do that. Too cute to take seriously." he laughed. Natalya rolled her eyes. Any of the other nations in the world, even her brother, would tremble under that gaze. Only Alfred was actually able to find her glare "cute".

Typical Alfred...

"What don't you understand?" she asked as she flipped a page in her magazine. Alfred walked over, sitting down next to her.

"Quite a few things, actually." he replied, reaching for her hand. Natalya let the magazine fall to her knees, open to a page with a wedding dress. It was a magazine that she had been subscribed to for a very, very long time, ever since its initial conception, and she never failed to find her favorite dresses and circle them, saving for her wedding with...Alfred.

"And what are those?" She asked. Alfred twined their fingers, gently kissing her hand. He paused when he reached the finger her engagement ring was wrapped around, kissing it twice, and Natalya fought down a blush.

"Well, one is why you never smiled before. You should know that you've always had my heart, ever since I first met you." he started. Natalya jerked her hand away, cradling it against her chest, blushing. God, he was such an idiot.

"I didn't know that back then..." she muttered. Alfred chuckled. Now deprived of her hand, he lent over and began to kiss her ear. This time, he whispered in it, wrapping one arm around her waist, and laying the other on her belly.

"Why? You are amazing, Natalya...and your smile makes you even more beautiful. It always confused me, I always tried my hardest to make you happy, to make you smile."

Natalya looked away, blushing.

"Idiot...I'm not as amazing as you make me out to be...you make me sound like some kind of angel or goddess..."

America chuckled again, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Which you are."

"I-idiot..." she stammered again, trying to push him off. Natalya was certain that it wasn't healthy to blush as much as she made him.

"And that's why you love me." Alfred replied.

"What is the last thing?" she asked him. Alfred smiled again, pressing his hand to her belly.

"Why do we have to wait so long?"

Natalya laughed, causing Alfred to beam.

"Idiot!"

* * *

A/N Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm back! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy. This isn't so much fluff, but it is important.

* * *

(Alfred's POV)

The American gently took a long strand of the Belarusian's hair, twining it around his fingers. Natalya was sleeping, and he could see the soft, loving smile on her face as she slept. One of her hands rested over her belly. Though there was still no bump, she always cradled it, dreaming of their future child.

Alfred lent down, gently pressing his lips to her ear. Not even two months had passed, and he already loved their child as much as his wife. America was a loving man, so, of course, he would love his wife and child with all his heart and soul. Once, he had heard love described to him by France. The Frenchman had said that love wasn't limited to one person. He said that love was endless, and that someone can love everyone with all of their being. He had said that the heart was filled with endless love, that the more you give, the more you make.

America was afraid. Not of commitment, of course. America wanted this more than anything. He had always been in love with Natalya, and he always would be. It was his dream to have a family, and for it to be with the woman he loved was heaven. Most people didn't understand how he could love Natalya. He didn't understand how anyone _couldn't. _To him, she was an angel. She was gentle and loving (to him, at least) and she was perfect. He loved her smile, and the rareness of it made it all the more of a treasure to him. She was so perfect...

No, America was afraid of war. Just the other day, he had sent troops to Guam in order to protect the island from North Korea. With him, it wouldn't be the same as Russia. America knew the Asian, he had fought against him. The Korean would rather go out in flames than not take down America. Mutually Assured Destruction didn't matter to him.

America never told Belarus this, of course. She would threaten the Asian, and America couldn't risk any excuse for them to go to war. He didn't want that. He didn't want glory, he didn't want to win. All he wanted was this. All he wanted was _his _Natalya, and their child, and just a little bit of happiness.

That's all he would ask.

Alfred pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. He didn't want any of that threat...all he wanted, all he would ever, ever ask, is just a little more time to be with the two things that mattered more to him than life itself. He just wanted his Natalya, and his child...

"Alfred...are you okay?" Natalya asked. Alfred didn't look at her. He just held her closer.

"Yeah...just thinking, that's all."

* * *

Another month passed. Alfred was honestly confused by the men that said pregnancy was difficult to deal with. He loved Belarus like this. He had never seen her more at peace, or ever happier. It was the little things that he loved...how she smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror, still searching for her baby bump. The cravings amused him, and he loved bringing her the food she asked for, just to see her smile. He had never been able to make her smile more than when she was like this, and he loved it.

Walking out onto the balcony of his two-story house, America saw Belarus standing there. She was wearing a dark blue sundress that fell to her knees, her hair falling down to her back. America walked over, taking her in his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"I saw it.." she whispered softly. "I'm showing, just a little..."

Belarus took his hand, placing it over her stomach. It was a small bump, barely there, but it was enough. America turned her around so that she was facing him. He saw the tears falling down her cheeks, and he gently wiped them away, kissing her cheek.

"Don't do that...you're too beautiful to cry." he told her. Belarus threw her arms around him, her face buried in his chest.

"I'm just so happy!" she whispered, and he could hear the emotion in her voice. America wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her head.

This...this was all he needed. This was perfection...

This was love...

* * *

A/N So fluuuuuffy I'm getting cavities!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Wooooohooooo, back again! ^o^ I hope you guys enjoy this. I love writing fluff, even if you can't tell, since the majority of my fics are angst. XD But I really do like writing fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The funny thing about history is that it has a habit of repeating itself. Not exactly, of course, but it always does. It comes in different forms, with different people filling in roles, but it always does.

_Once upon a time, there was a small boy with deeply tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He had a charming smile, and a bright, happy personality. He lived in an age of art and beauty, with rising empires all around him._

_The boy's name was Rome. _

_He was different than the others. He made himself a republic. He invited others to his land. He won wars, and grew to a man of great power. Despite his apparent stupidity and naivete, he grew to become a vast empire. _

Alfred stroked Natalya's hair, his fingers tangling in the soft, white strands. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her jawline, one hand resting on the barely-visible bump.

_Once upon a time, there was a small boy with white skin and bright blue eyes. He had a charming smile, and a bright, happy personality. He lived in an age of art and beauty, with rising empires all around him._

_The boy's name was America._

_He was different than the others. He made himself a republic. He invited others to his land. He won wars, and grew to a man of great power. Despite his apparent stupidity and naivete, he grew into a vast, imperialist republic._

To be honest, the idea of history repeating itself scared Alfred, though he didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with a saying he had once heard: **"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."**

_Rome had everything. He was happy. He was in love. He had everything he ever wanted._

_Then he died._

Alfred lent down, his lips just over Belarus's.

_America had everything. He was happy. He was in love. He had everything he ever wanted._

_Then he-_

America brushed Belarus's bangs out of her face, laying a kiss upon her lips.

Belarus blinked her eyes open and gave an irritated look at being awoken. America couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

* * *

The funny thing about Alfred was just how absolutely devoted he was to Natalya. Even with the mood swings that came with pregnancy, he was eternally patient and he doted on his fiancee. Not allowing her to be stressed about their wedding, he had taken it upon himself to plan it, with help from the other nations, of course. He had picked his brother to be his best man, and Belarus had picked Kat as her maid of honor, which fit perfectly. The wedding was coming together slowly, but perfectly, and Alfred didn't want to cause his beautiful fiancee any more stress than what he couldn't prevent.

One morning, he awoke to the sound of crying.

"Natalya..?" America asked, getting out of bed. The sound was coming from the living room, so America followed it.

Natalya was standing by the window, wearing a long, beautiful wedding gown. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, with the veil attached to it. Her white, gloved hands were placed over her eyes, covering her weeping from view.

"N-Natalya?" Alfred asked, slowly walking over to her. The platinum blonde froze, spinning around and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Alfred..?" Natalya asked. Alfred watched as she drew closer in on herself, covering her pale shoulders with her hands.

"Natalya, what's wrong?" Alfred asked slowly. The blonde shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I..I had a dream...I dreamed that I was marrying my brother..I-I dreamed about him, and I...I _liked _it...I-I felt _happy _that I was marrying him...a-and I woke up and I..I liked that dream...I'm marrying _you _but I still...I still dream about him...I still _want him, _Alfred. I still..I still love him, and I don't want to! I want to be completely yours, I don't want you to go away too, I want you to stay, but I...but I hate loving him too! i don't...I don't _want him anymore, _but a little part of me..i-it still does!"

Alfred stood still for a long time. Inside, he could almost hear his heart shattering into a thousand fragments.

Natalya ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tight, burying her face in his chest. She cried harder, trembling slightly. Lightly, almost hesitantly, he touched her hair.

"It's okay, Natalya. It's okay, I understand. It's okay." Alfred sad softly to her, cradling the smaller girl against him. Natalya slowly began to relax into him, but he could still feel the light tremors of her small, fragile form.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel this way. As long as you love me, it's okay. I'll always love you, no matter what." he said, trying his best to assure her. He did not speak about how much it hurt him to think that she loved someone else, someone who didn't deserve her. It didn't matter, after all. All that mattered was that she was happy.

"I-I do love you! I love you so much, Alfred! I love you so much that it hurts! I love you, I love you!" Natalya cried out, looking up at him. He could see the desperation in her eyes, as if she believed he would leave her.

_Silly girl...I could never do that..._

"I love you too, Mrs. Natalya Jones." Alfred replied, his voice softer, more gentle. Natalya hid her face in his chest, squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"A-and she...she loves you too. I know she does."

* * *

A/N Please review~!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Okay, this time there will be more fluff. My sincerest apologies for the last chapter, I know that it was a little too sad, but I hope that you didn't mind. Don't worry, it won't really have any bearing on the fluff, it was just a little bit of sadness to make their love so much sweeter. It's kind of why I like them. They're not a perfect couple, but their love is just so, so strong that they can make it through, and truly earn their happy ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

(Natalya's POV)

"Get out of there already! Get out, get out, I wanna hold you! I wanna squeeze you and love you and kiss you!" Alfred begged dramatically, getting on his knees and tearing up pathetically. He had his hands pressed gently to Natalya's belly, and he was staring intently at her, as if he could somehow see inside. His eyes were wide, tearing up in classic America puppy eyes. Natalya snorted, but she couldn't help but laugh at Alfred's adorable puppy eyes. At her sound of derision, Alfred lent down and began to kiss the baby bump, effectively hiding from her, but she could feel his smiling lips against her belly.

"I don't think she can help it, she needs to stay a little longer." Natalya replied, not able to stop herself from smiling at the American's adorable antics. She placed her hands over his, lacing her small, white fingers through his long, tanned ones.

His hands were so warm that they should have been glowing. She couldn't help but tear up and smile at the ring on her finger. Damn hormones, turning her into a swooning little girl...

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy? I wanna hold my baby nooooooooow!" Alfred asked, looking up at her. Natalya shook her head, still smiling a little.

"To piss you off." she replied. Alfred pouted and laid his cheek against her belly. Two months had passed since their engagement, and now her belly had a bump that was visible to the other nations. Alfred had taken pride in telling everyone he was going to be a father, especially to the girl he had always loved...

'_me...'_ That...was right. He had always, always loved Natalya. The Belarusian felt her eyes burn again with tears, and she cursed the hormones once more. Tears began to spill over her cheeks, and she bit her lip.

"Natalya?" Alfred asked, looking up at the Belarusian. Natalya shook her head.

"Hormones..." she explained. Alfred frowned slightly, and stood upright, now towering over the Belarusian. He tangled his fingers in Natalya's long hair, kissing her as he pressed one hand to her belly. Natalya felt her breath catch, and the tears spilled faster down her cheeks.

"Stop that..." Alfred whispered softly in her ear. "You're too beautiful to cry. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he asked. Natalya shook her head again, looking up at the taller nation and giving him a mischievous smile.

"As many times as I decide you need to. I love being called beautiful." she replied. Alfred laughed.

"Oh, so me telling you every time I see you is not enough?" he asked. Natalya smirked back. It was so strange...before she was with him, she would never be able to joke like this. But Alfred made her just feel so light-hearted. So...so _happy._

"_Ny_. I need you to tell me more, until you can't speak anymore." she replied. Alfred shook his head and laughed. He suddenly laid a hand on her cheek, and Natalya blushed as she felt herself automatically lean into it.

He was so, so warm...

He took her chin in his hands, and made her look up at him, directly into his eyes. The blue orbs bored into her like lasers, so, so focused, and so warm. His eyes were completely serious, and so clear, like she could see his very soul...

Natalya blushed.

Stupid hormones...if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be thinking stupid shit like that.

"Natalya, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are a goddess on earth. I could never be worthy of being with a girl like you. I love you so, so much, Natalya. You have no idea how much I love you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my existence with you. I want to be everything you need. I love you, my beautiful Natalya."

Natalya shut her eyes and lent more into his warm hand, biting her lip as she felt herself blush harder. Stupid, stupid American. Stupid hormones.

They made her so happy...

"I-idiot..." she whispered. Alfred laughed.

"That's why you like me." he replied. Natalya smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Idiot. I don't like you. I want to marry you." she replied. Alfred laughed.

"Oh, so there's no love in that?" he asked. Natalya felt herself laugh more, and she lent against him, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Idiot. Of course I love you." she replied. Alfred laughed again, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you more." he whispered. Natalya laughed.

"_Ny_, I don't think that could ever be possible. Go get me some strawberries...and some nutella. And I need some taco bell..."

America laughed.

"As you wish."

* * *

A/N Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

...aaaaand I was suddenly struck with feels. ^^ Just so you know, there will probably be two epilogues, one with their wedding, and one with just them being with their baby. I hope you enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Something that only Alfred knew about Natalya was the fact that, when she cooked, the Belarusian liked to dance.

It was absolutely adorable, of course. What could be cuter than watching someone so happy that they just have to dance? In Alfred's opinion, Natalya was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

(Of course, that was only Alfred's opinion. He couldn't see her the way others did, since he was blinded by a little something called 'love'. She could be doing her death glare that would scare the hell out of everyone, even Russia, and America would still find it absolutely adorable. She had done it once in the middle of a world meeting at Cuba, and the American had squeed and hugged her, calling it adorable. Canada had proceeded to pull the American aside afterwords, asking him if he'd had any of Denmark's brownies.)

Alfred walked over, wrapping his arms around Natalya, holding her against his chest, smiling. Natalya jumped a little bit, but laughed as she leaned against him, smiling. The stew she had been preparing went forgotten as she continued to dance with the American, laughing and twirling with him. Even though she wasn't dressed up, even if she wore no make-up, even if she hadn't showered since the day before yesterday, he still always treated her like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She lent against his strong chest, shutting her eyes, smiling, and remembering.

* * *

_The day he had saved her was back when she had first been living with him, during the twenties, a little after she had become independent. Ever since he had first seen her, he had tried so very hard to get a date with her, but she had always refused. _

_The vase that she had brought with her, one that normally held sunflowers her brother gave her, was now holding all of the roses he showered on her._

_One day, she finally accepted, just to make him stop._

_He had taken her dancing._

_The dance was ever-changing, complicated, with fast music and an even faster rhythm. It wasn't a romantic dance, but it was so, so fun. Natalya couldn't help but smile as she twirled around the room, her dress flowing like water, and his strong hands leading her. She felt important, magical, and just so...happy._

_He made her happy._

_The second dance was different. Slow, soft, warm. She shut her eyes, leaning her cheek against his chest. One hand was twined with his, his hand was placed against the small of her back, holding her closer. _

_Somehow, he made her forget. She wasn't just Belarus. She wasn't just the younger, crazy sister of Russia and Ukraine. She wasn't alone, she wasn't hated, she wasn't unhappy. She didn't want to marry her brother, she didn't hurt._

_She was just Natalya._

_She was just a girl dancing with a boy._

_She was saved._

* * *

When his hand found her bump, she put her hand over his, smiling up at him. Almost five months had now gone by. It was now definitely noticeable, though it was not debilitating, like it would be at nine months. That didn't stop Alfred from trying his hardest to take care of her, of course. He always insisted that she not do anything that required any kind of work. It was adorable, but also rather boring to just sit there, watching as America did all the work. Sometimes, she tried to get up, but America would always give her puppy eyes until he relented.

_Damn those big, blue eyes..._

"Just a few more months until I can hold her while we dance." Alfred said softly. Natalya smiled, looking up at him.

"You mean _we_." she replied. Alfred laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm definitely going to spoil our baby rotten. He, she, whichever, will be the most loved baby that ever existed." Alfred replied, brushing his lips against her hair. Natalya bit her lip to keep from giggling like a schoolgirl. Damn hormones. It's not as if he always affected her this much! N-not at all!

"I know it's going to be a girl. I just feel it." Natalya replied, looking up at him. Alfred smiled back.

"Okay, then she'll be loved like a little princess." Alfred replied. Natalya smiles back at him, then looked back down at the bump, leaning into his chest.

"We should start getting things and planning for a wedding..." She said softly, absently playing with the American's fingers. They hadn't really done much, since they both still had a lot of work. Alfred took one of her hands and began kissing it. After a moment, he smiled.

"We should wait just a little bit."

"W-what? W-why?" Natalya asked, feeling panic rise. Did he not want to marry her?! Why would he want to wait?!

"Why don't we wait, so that Katherine can be the flower girl, and Mattie and Kat's daughter can be a little bridesmaid." Alfred suggested. Natalya blinked, and then she wordlessly threw her arms around his neck, smiling.

"I-I'd like that, I-I'd like it a lot."

Alfred laughed.

"I love you too, Mrs. Jones."

* * *

A/N review~!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Sooooo...I've never watched Clannad, buuuuut...

Should I? Am I that cruel? Yeah. I am.

I'm not going to explain what I'm talking about to those of you who don't understand. It will be a surprise.

Oh, and by the way, most of this chapter is off on a huge tangent, mostly just because I wanted to show a bit more of their relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

America leant over in her ear, gently brushing his lips against your ear.

"If you had one wish, what would it be?" he asked softly to her. The Belarusian turned her head to look at him, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't believe in that kind of stuff. I stopped when I was very young." she replied simply. In turn, the American pouted.

"Why?"

Belarus shrugged again. "Why should I? There's no proof of things like that. When have you ever heard of wishing on a flaming rock hurtling through space making a dream real? It doesn't."

"But Natalya, there has to be some part of you that believes in stuff like that..." the American replied, pouting. Taking Natalya's hands tightly in his, he looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me, if you had one wish, anything in the world, what would it be?"

The Belarusian paused, then closed her eyes and looked away.

"_Ny_, I won't." she replied simply. "I can't. If I do, something bad will happen." As she said this, the Belarusian's voice dropped, looking away from him.

In response, America wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands tenderly touching the bump she had. At seven months, she was very pregnant, now finding it a little difficult to move. America took it upon himself to do most of the work for her, (though, to be honest, he usually did that already, the pregnancy was just another excuse to him) up to an including dishes, which was something Mattie sympathized with him for. It was just another part of America's nature, his desire to do everything for his soon-to-be-wife.

Even Natalya had to admit, he was an extreme dork when it came to pretty much everything. When she tried to get out of bed in the morning, whether it was for work or even using the bathroom, he would insist on carrying her. "To not put any strain on your back", he would say. When she had to get dressed in the morning, he would do that as well (it helped that he was able to be the littlest bit of a pervert by doing this...he was part French, after all) and she was convinced he was practicing for doing their daughter's (she was convinced it was a daughter) hair when he decided he would do hers. Sure, the braids were very messy, and the buns he made were more like a nests, but he still tried, and that was the sweet thing.

While they were both away at their respective jobs, she sometimes found herself absently doodling little stars or hearts on her paper. Silly, she knew, and it made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, but it was something she did. Sometimes, he would sneak little texts to her, little things like hearts or even a picture of him making a kissy-face at the camera. She couldn't help but have to hold in a laugh. He was such an idiot sometimes. Such a stupid, idiotic child.

And she loved that.

In reply, she sent back herself rolling her eyes, or wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Sometimes, she sent back a simply message reading "*kisses*". Those were the ones that made him the happiest.

When she was cooking, he would put on her favorite song, the one she couldn't help but dance to, just as an excuse to see her dance. Eventually, she caught on. Now, when he set it on, she danced anyway, and she couldn't help but smile inside when she felt one of his arms around her waist, and the other over her hand, and she felt herself swaying with him. He was a very good dancer, even able to give the Baltics a run for their money.

Sometimes, at night, she would wake up from a nightmare. She would dream about the most horrible things. Flashbacks, possible bad futures, or even things that she _used _to want, but now gave her chills and near tears of horror. She would bury her face against his strong chest, fingers curling with terror as she shook, trying her hardest to not cry.

He always awoke when he felt that. It was as if some instinct had been activated, some need to protect her.

Never saying a word, he would simply stroke her hair, arms shifting to hold her close. He never said anything about her night terrors to anyone else, either. Not even his twin. He knew that she would never want to be seen as anything but strong and invincible. She would never want to be seen as weak, or even human.

She had too much to protect.

When they had both first found out that she was pregnant, it was the scariest few days of Belarus's life. Curled up into a ball at America's side, she cried. No one else knew of this, of course. As far as Ukraine was concerned, Belarus had been happy. Belarus had cried because she didn't believe that she could ever be a good mother. How could she, with a past like hers? She didn't think she was good enough to even be America's girlfriend, much less the caregiver of a child. She believed that she had mental issues, even if America knew that her past obsession over her older brother had been born of sheer loneliness and isolation, combined with negative-level self-esteem, and an obsessive personality. She believed that it would be too dangerous, that something might happen, that she would mess up her child for life.

America knew otherwise.

He assured her, again and again, that nothing would happen. He pointed out all the wonderful things that she could do, that she _had done. _He was her light, her shining armour, her everything.

Her hero.

Belarus won't say it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do much more with her life than she had before without him. She wouldn't have been able to really be happy. She would have still been locked in the same steep spiral downwords, with no way out but him. She would have still been alone, isolated, pushing every single person who wanted to help her away.

Who knew, there might've been a reborn version of Belarus, a new representation, a new face and body and personality. She didn't want to think about it.

(Honestly, she doubted that Russia and Ukraine would have missed her at where she was at that point, though she didn't know that was untrue.)

Though Belarus didn't know, America had felt the same way. True, he didn't have the same reputation as her, but he still felt unwanted. Unneeded. Unloved.

He needed her. He needed someone who would love him, someone who would need him. He needed to be someone's hero. He needed a way out of the dark, where there was nothing but hatred for him. How can someone be happy when knife-tongued people did nothing but whisper horrible things about him?

Even his own twin hated him sometimes.

They needed each other, despite what others may say of how odd it was for two people so unalike to be together.

Belarus, if she believed in things like luck or wishes, couldn't count her lucky stars enough to have him.

He was the one who held her hand whenever they were close, no matter how odd it may seem when she was sitting in his lap or holding him at night, or even under the table at a world meeting. He would take her outside to dance in the rain, literally, under an umbrella, though, so she wouldn't get wet. He spent endless hours gushing over her, or their unborn child, or both. He would take her outside on sunny days to see new places, whether it be the sunflower fields of North Dakota, or the beautiful beaches of the East and West coast of the United States. When they were in her homeland, he always childishly insisted on her wearing his jacket, no matter how obviously he was shivering, his chattering teeth sounding like tambourines. Whenever he tried his hand at cooking, he would spend almost the entire day in the kitchen, to the point that she would have to hold him from behind unhappily just to get some attention. He was surprisingly good at cooking, though nowhere near herself. Belarus had been a cook most of her life, after all. Despite this, he was rather good, which surprised her when he first tried to make cake for her. He attributed it to her French heritage, and she was inclined to agree.

It was funny, the look on Canada's face when he made pancakes that tasted almost as good as his, made with _real _syrup. Ukraine had to talk him out of invading Vermont to get back what he decided were Canadians in disguise.

It was always fun to watch Alfred cook. He tended to be like his adoptive 'mum', wearing frilly aprons that he stole from the Belarusian. He had a tendency to sing as he cooked, occasionally shifting from foot-to-foot, as close as he got to dancing as he cooked. Sometimes, he made up his own songs, and he would drum them out on the counter with the wooden spoon, or even use it as a baton, almost resembling a blonde Austria.

It was times like these that Belarus would smile, and again, thank her imaginary stars that she had him. She would fight tooth and nail to make him happy, just like how she knew he would do the same for her. She would defend him, even against her own brother, a feat which many would consider impossible. But after so long of being with America, after all of the times he had gone so far to just make her smile of all things, she would do it.

She loved him, and that was that.

A long time ago, Belarus had stopped believing in stars. After everything she had been through, after losing her family, after being alone, after considering taking her own life, she had stopped.

But now...she was starting to believe again.

"If I had one wish...I would wish for, if anything bad was to ever happen, for us to get a second chance. So..so if we need to start again, and be happy, we could." she finally replied, looking back at him. A soft smile graced her lips, and Alfred couldn't help but smile back, though, as expected, it was much wider and filled with the unbridled joy one would have when seeing the one they love smile.

Belarus shook her head at that. He was such a dork. An idiotic, adorable dork.

And she loved that. She loved how adorkable he was, she loved how devoted he was. He was like an adorable puppy at times, and that made her love him even more.

Leaning against him, the Belarusian just looked at him again, raising up a hand to touch his cheek.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked. "I don't deserve it."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, laughing. "You're one of the two girls I love most in my life!"

"Two?" Belarus asked, feeling a stir of anger and jealousy. America smiled, brushing his thumb over her swollen belly.

"Yep, two." he replied.

Belarus couldn't help but let out a small laugh, mostly out of relief. "What would your wish be?"

America shook his head.

"I'm saving mine for when I really need it!"

Belarus pouted. "Cheater!" In turn, America laughed and winked.

"Sorry, but the hero has to be evil sometimes!"

Belarus snorted and threw a pillow at his head, and laid her head in his lap.

"Why do I love you?" she asked. America smiled.

"Because you love competition, since I love you more."

* * *

A/N Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

And we're back once more! I just wanted to do some sweet writing. ^-^ I hope none of you mind. Next is going to be two darkfics, Another Colour and S.I.N. ^0^ So enjoy your fluff while you can, you fools. ~.^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"I have changed my mind." America announced dramatically, turning to Belarus with an extremely serious expression. Raising her eyebrow, Belarus gave him a look.

"About?"

"Our wedding. I want to change when it happens." He replied, quickly clarifying what he meant after he saw a brief expression of hurt and anger shoot across her face. "I've been thinking about this a lot, and...well...wouldn't it be better if we did it sooner? I mean...then we wouldn't have to wait, and our baby wouldn't have to wait for so long to go to bed or eat, and...and I just want to marry you _right now_, you know? I just...want you to be Mrs. Jones already, y-you know? And I mean, I know that sounds weird, and I know that I sound like a complete idiot when I say all this, but I mean, I hope you understand, and I just really really-" Alfred started babbling.

Natalya put a finger to his lips, tears shining in her eyes, and not able to keep the smile from off her lips.

_'Stupid hormones.'_

"I understand. I'll change the date, and send out invitations."

Alfred blushed, and smiled.

"Tomorrow." He suggested.

"Next weekend."

"This weekend."

"Deal."

* * *

Natalya leant into the soft hands doing her hair in a bun, unable to look into her reflection. The makeup felt strange, but it was light enough on her to not be uncomfortable. She tried to keep still, to avoid inconveniencing anyone, but the butterflies were making it hard to not twitch. She kept her hands in her lap, patient, dignified, like a princess. The dress backed up that sentiment, beautiful, like she should have expected from her ridiculous fiancée. It was strapless, supported by the corset-like top around her breasts, dipping down very low, just above her hips around back, and fastened with white ribbons. The front was loose, of course, since she was very heavily pregnant, but it didn't detract from the dress in anyway. The bottom half was made of layers of ruffles that fell in a beautiful train behind her, stretching back maybe a foot. She wore elbow-length silk gloves, and the veil around her bun was woven with beautiful, traditional patterns. The veil she borrowed from her sister, which she used at her wedding. The gloves, though, were bought brand-new for her.

"I'm jealous, _sysyta. _Your hair is so pretty, I wish I could have worn it like this on my wedding." Katsuyasha said as she pushed the last lock of silver hair in place. Natalya didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes down. Katsuyasha fastened the light, silk veil to Natalya's bun, and straightened out the white ribbon on Natalya's head one last time. The Belarusian girl took a deep breath, and clasped the bouquet, roses and cornflowers, tighter in her hands.

"Thank you...thank you so much, _systra._ You...you have no idea how much this means to me, for you to be here, after everything I've done for you." Belarus whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke. There were so many things that she wanted to say to her big sister. After all of the horrible things she had said and done before...after all of the times she tried to hurt her big sister, after everything...after Natalya's dark times...her sister was still there. And...and Natalya knew that words weren't enough to express how thankful she was.

'_Shit...I'm crying again...I hate these stupid hormones!'_ Natalya wiped the tears away, not thinking of her white gloves or smearing the make-up. Thankfully, it was all waterproof.

Katsuyasha smiled, and hugged her younger sister. This was too much for Natalya, who immediately fell onto Katsuyasha's shoulder, crying hard. Katsuyasha gently rubbed her younger sister's back, like how a mother would to her daughter.

Truthfully...when Natalya tried to picture her own mother, she never saw anything.

The only face she saw was her sister's.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay, _systra. _I know, and it's okay. Don't waste your tears on me, you have the whole world out there waiting for you. So go, they're all waiting for my beautiful sister."

Natalya nodded wordlessly, taking a few more breaths to calm down. Once she could stop shaking, the door opened, and Russia walked in.

"_Systra, _it is now time." he told her.

It was rather surprising how accepting Russia was with all this. With Katsuyasha dating Canada, he almost went on a murderous rampage. With Natalya, though, it was different. Partially due to finally getting her to stop pursuing him, and partially due to how much Natalya _changed. _She was finally happy, finally _at peace, _and finally...well..._sane. _Sure, the fact that it was _America_ of all people infuriated Russia, and they still made constant passive-aggressive insults at each other, but Russia wasn't cruel enough to try and destroy a relationship that made his precious younger sister _so happy._ When he found out she was pregnant, though...well, it was a good thing that both families were there to hold him back. On her wedding day, though, he was too happy for her to be angry at all.

Natalya nodded shakily, getting to her feet and walking over to him. Placing her hand in the crook of his arm, they both began the slow wedding march. Russia was acting as her father, there to present her to the groom...

...America...

_This is real._

_This is real._

_He **wants** me. _

_He **loves me.**_

_He loves me...he wants me...he loves me enough to want to be with me. He wants me...He wants me...He wants to love me..._

_He loves me..._

_This is real..._

Sweet tears ran down the Belarusian's chest, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Heads turned as she walked down the aisle, and she didn't care. She wanted them to see her crying tears of joy. She wanted them to know how much this meant to her. She wanted them to know how much she loved him.

At the altar, Katsuyasha, the Maid of Honor, was smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks as well, hands clasped tight together. Hungary was at first surprised at the emotion on the Belarusian's face, but her eyes softened and she cheered as Natalya walked down the eisle, with Lili following her lead. Seychelles was openly crying on Vietnam, who was awkwardly patting her head, while Mexico grinned, watching her _hermano's_ bride make her walk down the eisle.

On the groom's side, England was sobbing on France, who looked both proud of Alfred, and amused at the Englishman's antics. Japan was smiling and snapping away pictures, while Lithuania blushed and batted away Poland, who was attempting to fix his tuxedo at the last minute, before ducking back down into the front row. Canada, the Best Man, whispered something in Alfred's ear, who looked up and locked eyes with Natalya.

_Alfred..._

America was wearing a silk black tuxedo with a stark white tie and cuffs, and a white rose pinned to the lapel. His hair was combed back, not as orderly as Germany's, but still nicer than usual. His eyes widened when they saw Natalya, pure shock and awe when he saw her, as if he was seeing an angel. After a moment, a smile fell across his face, but he still looked almost disbelieving at her. As Natalya stood before him, he took her hands tight in his, smiling at her.

"This has to be a dream. There is no way a Goddess like you would ever want me." he told her. Natalya blushed, looking away.

"I could say the same thing...I'm not worthy of you..." the words were barely a whisper, but Alfred shook his head, smiling.

"Silly girl...what makes you say that? _I'm _the one unworthy of _you._"

"If we could get started..._chigi..._" The priest-Romano-interrupted, giving a disdainful look at the sickeningly sweet couple before shuffling the vows noisily. America laughed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Y-yeah...sorry, you go ahead."

"Good. _**As I was saying**, _dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Natalya didn't pay much attention to the vows after that. She was too lost in what was happening. She was getting married..._this was real..._

Then, came Alfred's vows. Looking right at her, he cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him as he spoke.

"Natalya...I'm not someone who's good with words. Anyone can tell you that. I'm an idiot, dense, ignorant, all of those things that people say about me. But...but even if I could express what I feel...even if the sky were parchment, and all of the ocean was ink, I could never really tell you how I feel. You're my world, my _everything_, my sun and moon, my world, my existence. I feel more for you than what even someone as great as Shakespeare can express with words. When I look at you, my world lights up, and I know what I am, who I need to be, and what I need to fight for. What other people think of me doesn't matter anymore. You are all I need, you are all I will ever want. You...my Goddess...you are my existence, my other half, my one and only love. I love you, Natalya, even in the next life. I love you...and...that's all there is to it."

Alfred stuttered as he spoke, face blushing furiously, but his eyes meaning every word. Natalya felt her entire form shaking, and she was barely able to see him through all of the tears. He was telling the truth...he loved her...he _loved_ her...

"Alfred..." her voice was barely there, but somehow, it carried across the room. "Alfred...you...I love you. I...I...before...I was never happy. I was worthless...I was unhappy, I was depressed...I...I didn't think _anyone _could ever like me. I...I was so desperate...so unhappy...I...I don't even know what I wanted then...but...but with you...I-I'm just so _happy. _I feel so warm, so loved, so...s-so loved. I-I love you so much, Alfred. I-I don't...I don't even care about our governments, about anything but making you happy. I-I love you so much. Alfred...I can't ever express what I feel about you. You _saved me, _you made me happy, you're my sun, my happiness...my...m-my _hero_. You...you're my _hero_, Alfred. And...and I love you. I always will...more than anything..."

By then, Alfred was also silently crying with her. Prussia and Italy were both sobbing so hard on Germany that the blonde looked like he had stepped out of a swimming pool. Romano shot a long-suffering look to the scene, before returning to the wedding.

Peter proudly walked up to the couple, extremely proud to be the ring-bearer. Finland held a video camera, and Sweden had to smile at the tiny suit his adopted son was wearing.

Alfred took Natalya's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. His hands were so warm that Natalya wished the moment could last forever. She gave him his, and smiled up at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Romano announced, dramatically shutting the Bible.

Alfred swept her off the ground, picking her full up in his arms as he kissed her. Natalya squeaked, face bright red.

"I love you, Mrs. Jones." Alfred whispered in her ear.

Natalya blushed, looking back up at him.

"I-idiot...I-I love you too..."

* * *

A/N The next chapter is the reception, and maybe some more fluff. Please review~!


End file.
